dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Grenla Kileao
"You know who will be leading this colony? That fat uncaring beast known as Jerakia" Grenla complaining during the 'colonization' of Serinia. Grenla is a Dragonian Female who survived Atheai Kilas' raid on her planet. Profile *Name: Grenla Kileao *Birth Date: 1972 *Height: 10ft 3in *Species: Dragonian *Gender: Female *Weight: 4037 Kg Overview Grenla is the daughter of Senior Emissary Jerakia Kileao. Due to this, Grenla will try to keep her family distanced from herself, not wanting to be associated with her mother. Her hatred of Jerakia started in 1981, this was due to Grenla's father dieing shortly after Grenla's birthday. From this day forth, Jerakia had to look after Grenla, something she had never done before (Grenla's father cared for her). Grenla hated Jerakia's intervention more than she hated being ignored, this is because Jerakia did not do anything for Grenla, simply yelling at her to do things and only seeing her at meal times, where Grenla never got a chance to talk to Jerakia because she was told to eat her meal and go to her room. When Grenla misbehaved, which was often in Jerakia's eyes, she was sent to her room after being yelled at. At age 18, Grenla was kicked out of Jerakia's house and told to either get a job or join the army. Having heard the plans for colonising a nearby planet the next year, Grenla joined the army and applied to be part of the new colony, hoping she could get away from her mother. Grenla once loved a human during the years on Serinia, she once brought this human home, thinking her mother would be proud she finally loved something that was living, however, Jerakia grabbed the human around the neck upon introduction to him, and grumbled 'You brought me a pre-lunch snack, well done' before devouring the human while Grenla tried to protest. Once Jerakia had finished devouring the human, Grenla had already ran away sobbing. The destruction of the Sera System Grenla was present on Serinia when Atheai and her forces attacked. Despite hatred towards her, Grenla's first goal was to make sure her mother was ok. The little squad Grenla had gathered, both human and Dragonian, were mostly dead by the time she reached her mother's location. Upon arrival, she found her mother holding an experimental weapon surrounded by her personal security force. This made Grenla mad, as she had just lost a lot of her friends to get to her mother, just to find her surrounded by security guards. Before Grenla could speak, Jerakia yelled 'Grenla, get to a ship, we're leaving, I for one don't want to end up as some giant beast's snack'. Grenla decided quickly that sticking with her mother, despite how much they hated each other, was a good idea, since the combined firepower of around 50 weapons would be enough to kill, or at least stun, one of the Ancient Dragons hunting for them. During the 3 day long journey, Grenla gained many scars from deranged Dragonians and from weapon misfires, as well as collapsing buildings. Upon reaching the escape ships (ships which were concealed during colonization) half the squad was gone, and the only one without injury was Jerakia (her forces had protected her with their lives), Grenla decided to split the remaining members of the squad, along with other survivors, between the ships so space and supplies wouldn't be as strained, Jerakia agreed, and Grenla tried to hug her mother in a sign that she finally had gotten over all the years of being ignored, Jerakia however just pushed Grenla away while saying 'Hugs can come later when we have escaped these beasts'. Uniform Grenla does not wear the typical armour plating of normal army soldiers, especially after the decimation of her species. Grenla wears a pair of gilded shoulder pads and fancy belt buckle given to her by Jerakia as a way to stand out in the army. After the decimation, such armour was impossible to make due to lack of supplies and lack of need. Grenla would have scrapped the armour, but decided against it due to it's superior protective strength over the crude armour being made aboard the escape ships. Combat Style Grenla prefers to fight in close quarters, mainly due to her terrible aim. Due to this preferance, she carries a shotgun, the standard issue pistol (more as a backup) and a gilded broadsword given to her by her father on her ninth birthday. She also has a habit of getting into bar brawls, which once resulted in a massive set of claw marks along her right upper arm. Category:Sera System Category:Characters